Boruto!
by Dynasty-5
Summary: Following the story of Bolt, This story gets Bolt lost in the Land of the Rising sun, Japan! But theres a twist....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING in Bolt but you can't blame me!

Because this site allows fiction…

3, 2, 1…Action! The director said to the cast and crew.

"Fetch Bolt!" Penny yelled while pointing to a bomb.

Bolt barked and chased the bomb down the crowded highways of New York while passing trucks, buses and cars.

Meanwhile three men on motorcycles were trying to catch both Bolt and Penny all taking separate ways.

Bolt had already got hold of the bomb by the time the men arrived, Bolt then charged towards the men and took them straight out.

"Good Work boy!" Penny exclaimed.

Bolt hadn't noticed that there was an incoming helicopter.

He immediately leaped over the helicopter and landed on the ground.

"Cut!" The director James Whittaker said.

"You're great kid, and your dog is an amazing actor." He said to Penny.

"Come here boy!" Penny called.

Her dog came towards her.

"It's okay Bolt I'm safe." Penny whispered.

Bolt already knew just as he knew it's just a TV show.

"There she is everyone!" Harv the agent said. "Our teen star!" he continued.

"Mom, Can I bring Bolt home for the weekend?" Penny questioned her Mother.

"If it's okay with the crew…" Her mother answered.

"Then consider it done!" Harv said. "You can bring Bolt home." He continued.

"Come boy let's go home." Penny said as she clipped on a leash and walked towards the airplane, her dog followed.

When they boarded the plane Penny spotted something amiss.

"Wait, I forgot my bag!" Penny exclaimed.

Bolt ran out towards the studio in hope getting Penny's bag.

When he arrived at the studio he bit on Penny's bag and left.

But it was too late; He didn't realize that the plane they were on had already headed for L.A.

Frantically searching for the plane Bolt just got on the first plane he could, to see if Penny was there.

But she wasn't.

Meanwhile on the plane…

"Bolt, We left Bolt!" Penny screamed.

"We have to find him!" Harv said.

"I'm sorry miss, we can't turn the plane around." The pilot said.

Meanwhile back in the plane that Bolt was in….

Everyone was looking at Bolt, they wondered why there was a dog aboard a plane with no owner.


	2. Chapter 2

Bolt scurried around the plane, searching for Penny.

"Passengers this is your captain speaking… We will arrive in Tokyo in about one and a half hours…"

"Where is this Tokyo?" Bolt thought to himself.

Most of the passengers were still staring at Bolt with blank expressions; they were expecting someone to pick up the lost dog.

Just then the "Fasten Seatbelt" light shone, everyone took their eyes off of Bolt.

He looked around; he wasn't sure of what was happening.

Suddenly the he felt a bump… The plane moved up and down quickly this made Bolt fell quite uneasy.

"Were experiencing some flight turbulence…" said the captain.

"But we'll be arriving at the airport very soon." he continued.

Bolt still looking for his master, entered the kitchen of the airplane.

"Dog! Dog!" One of the waiters screamed.

Once Bolt had realized he was in the wrong room, He immediately dashed towards the door.

Too late.

Someone shut the door tight.

He was still running though… He bent his head down and braced himself for pain.

His eyes shut tight.

Getting ready for pain…

Nothing…no pain… He just heard a loud crash.

He opened his eyes…

The door behind him was broken, a large hole in it.

Bolt felt the plane descending…

"Fasten your seatbelts passengers… Prepare for landing." The captain said.

Once they had arrived at the airport, the planes doors opened.

Bolt dashed outside searching for something familiar.

Nothing… Just a surprising amount of people in the airport.

Bolt ran out towards the city, looking for someone to ask a few questions.

He then saw a dark-blue cat.

"Um… excuse me can I talk to you for a second?" Bolt asked.

"Yeah. Why?" The cat answered.

"Do you know where we are?" questioned.

"You're in Tokyo, Japan." The cat answered.

"Wait. What's your name?" Bolt asked.

"Mao." He answered.

"Well…How do I get back to Los Angeles?" Bolt asked.

"You're from L.A?!" Mao exclaimed.

"Yes." Bolt answered. "How do I get back there?" He continued.

"You'll need to catch a boat but I have no idea how to do that…" Mao said.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean catch a boat?" Bolt asked.

"Well…You're no longer in the U.S.A. pup." Mao explained.

"What? I was pretty sure I was on the plane with Penny." Bolt said trying to remember what happened.

"Look, you're in Japan." Mao said. "I already told you before." He continued.

Bolt suddenly heard a rumbling sound.

"Oh…I've never been this hungry before." He said with pain in his voice.

"Well let's get some food." Mao said.

"Wait, how can you speak English?" Bolt asked.

"Long story." Mao replied.

"I'll tell you later." He continued.

Mao then jumped down the white picket fence he was on, and started walking and gave Bolt a signal to follow him.

The white dog walked following Mao down the streets.

They soon reached a wooden house.

Mao went over to the door and scratched it with his paw.

A dark-purple cat ran down the steps towards Mao and Bolt.

"Hi!" She said. "How's it going Mao?" She continued.

"Bolt, meet Fang, Fang meet Bolt." Mao said introducing her to Bolt and Bolt to her.

"So…Mao what do you need?" Fang asked.

"Well…food." Mao replied.

"Okay, I'll be right back." She rushed back inside and pulled out a piece of fish.

"Here you go." She said smiling a bit.

"Here Bolt." Mao said passing it to him.

Bolt happily ate the fish gobbling it down.

"Thank you." Bolt said "I really needed that."

"So where are you guys headed?" Fang asked them.

"To…America." Mao said a little nervous.

"What!?" Fang exclaimed. "How did you get here?" she asked staring at Bolt.

"Well you see…I was on a plane headed home when Penny my owner, forgot her bag and I think I boarded the wrong plane." Bolt explained.

"Well you'd better get going to the docks." Fang said.

Bolt turned around and said "Let's go."

"Wait!" Fang suddenly said. "I'm coming with you guys." She continued.

The three animals set off towards the docks.


End file.
